Carte "Application"
Acteurs Les décisions de la communauté européenne sont supportées par deux agences: Le CEDEFOP et l'EFP ou l'ETF CEDEFOP (centre européen pour le développement de la formation professionnelle) Assure les analyses et la transmission des infos Apporte son concours à la Commission Européenne . *encourager la modernisation des systèmes d’EFP; *carrières et transitions professionnelles: développer la formation continue, la formation des adultes et la formation par le travail; *analyser les besoins en matière d’aptitudes et de compétences pour adapter l’EFP. EFP Travail au développement de l'éducation et des système de formation, au renforcement de la cooppération et de la coopération, au financement. Il coordonne : *Adult training *Ageing workers *Analysing skill mismatch *Assessing VET’s benefits *Employers’ survey *Europass *European Credit System for vocational education and training (ECVET) *European Journal of Vocational Training *European Qualifications Framework *European research overviews *Financing training *Forecasting skill demand and supply *Learning outcomes and qualifications *Lifelong guidance *Modernising vocational education and training *Quality assurance in VET *Reporting on European training policy *Skill needs in sectors *Skills for the green economy *Study visits programme *Trainers in VET *Validation of non-formal and informal learning *VET in EuropeVocational education and training statistics ENQA (European Association for Quality Assurance in Higher Education) Créé dans le cadre du Processus de Bologne . Programmes Grundtvig http://www.2e2f.fr/page/grundtvig http://ec.europa.eu/education/lifelong-learning-programme/grundtvig_fr.htm Public concerné : *Personnes travaillant dans le domaine de l'éducation des adultes *Adultes vivant en Europe Actions : *Ateliers (2013 : illétrisme) *Formation continue pour les professionnels de l'éducation des adultes via une plateforme d'échange *Bourses pour les formations plus informelles *Financement de projets de volontariat bénévole pour les seniors Objectifs ''': *Améliorer la collaboration entre les établissements d'éducation et de formation des adultes. *Mise au point de pratiques novatrice de gestion et d'éducation et populariser sa mise en oeuvre *Veiller à l'accès à la formation des adultes pour les personnes en marge *Soutenir les TICs *Augmenter le nombre d'adultes en formation de 25 000 d'ici 2013 (dans leur pays d'origine ou à l'étranger) *7 000 personnes en apprentissage à l'étranger Programme Leonardo da Vinci http://www.2e2f.fr/page/leonardo-da-vinci http://ec.europa.eu/education/lifelong-learning-programme/ldv_fr.htm '''Public concerné : Tout organisme public ou privé, acteur de la formation professionnelle. Actions : '''Financement de stages et partenariats : *Les personnes qui suivent une formation professionnelle initiale (FPI) peuvent effectuer un stage à l'étranger. Les participants peuvent être encore scolarisés ou dépendre d'un dispositif d'enseignement et de formation professionnels (apprentis). *Les actions «Personnes sur le marché du travail» permettent aux titulaires d'un diplôme de l'enseignement professionnel ou supérieur d'effectuer un stage professionnel à l'étranger afin d'améliorer leurs chances de trouver un emploi. *Les professionnels de l'enseignement et de la formation professionnels («PRO EFP») peuvent échanger leurs expériences à l'étranger pour améliorer leurs compétences et approfondir leurs connaissances. *Les certificats de mobilité sont décernés à des organisations qui ont fait preuve d'une qualité particulière dans la réalisation de projets de mobilité Leonardo da Vinci (connaissances, expérience et ressources) et ont mis sur pied une stratégie d'internationalisation. *Les visites préparatoires permettent aux personnes travaillant dans le secteur de l'enseignement et de la formation professionnels de se rendre à l'étranger pour rencontrer des partenaires et planifier un projet dans le cadre du programme. '''Objectifs : acquisitions de compétences pour le public en formation professionnelle initiale (FPI) de statut scolaire ou apprenti jusqu'au niveau Baccalauréat etpour les personnes disponibles sur le marché du travail (PMT) : demandeurs d'emploi, salariés et stagiaires de la formation professionnelle. Echanges de bonnes pratiques. Outils ECVET : European Credit system for Vocational Education and Training http://www.2e2f.fr/page/ecvet http://ec.europa.eu/education/lifelong-learning-policy/ecvet_fr.htm C'est un cadre méthodologique commun, conçu pour l'enseignement et la formation professionnels, afin de décrire les certifications en termes d' « unités ». ECVET a été adopté par le Parlement européen et le Conseil, le 18 juin 2009. Europass http://www.2e2f.fr/page/europass CV et Passeport de langues. EUROPASS MOBILITÉ : '''pour valoriser efficacement votre expérience de formation accomplie en Europe. '''SUPPLÉMENT AU DIPLÔME EUROPASS : annexe au diplôme décrit les connaissances et les compétences que vous avez acquises pour obtenir votre diplôme d'enseignement supérieur. EQF – CEC Le cadre européen des certifications Le CEC correspond à un outil basé sur les résultats de l'apprentissage et non sur la durée des études. Les principaux indicateurs du niveau de référence sont: les aptitudes; les compétences ; les connaissances. ESG Standards and Guidelines for Quality Assurance in the European Higher Education Area. Par l’ENQA. ENIC-NARIC Par l'UNESCO et le Conseil de l'Europe Réseau de centres d’information sur la reconnaissance académique et professionnelle des diplômes. Actions : *Il établit des attestations pour un diplôme(s), des études, une formation obtenu(s) à l'étranger. *Il informe sur les procédures à suivre pour exercer une profession réglementée. *Il renseigne sur la reconnaissance des diplômes français à l’étranger. Historique : Processus de Bologne → NARIC créé en 1984 par l’UE → Mobilité des travailleurs. UNESCO + Conseil de l’Europe 1997 → ENIC Réseau européen d’application des directives € en matière de formation des adultes. Professions réglementées http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=OJ:L:2005:255:0022:0142:fr:PDF CITE (en : ISCED) Reconnaissance des diplômes UNESCO 1975-1978